The Chronicles of Minecraft
Authors Note Hello!!, This is YtPolarGaming20 and this is my first pasta on this wiki. Take note that this pasta is FAKE like the others. And also stop believing in pastas. Enjoy! Chapter 1 - The Beginning Since 2014, I have been playing minecraft. It is my most favorite game, until I feel bored. It feels that something is missing from the game. Until I discovered mods, it adds a lot of things in the game. Some mods features new mobs, some make’s minecraft more realistic like shaders, some adds new blocks, new swords, guns, magics, everything I dreamed about minecraft. But one day, I found a bit creepy mod named “Death Mod”. It adds a thing called death sword and the death bow. The description says that it can do a 1 hit kill against the ender dragon. The images of the items are also amazing. I download the mod and give it a try. I opened minecraft and saw the title screen full of blood. Omg! This mod is cool, I never saw a mod like this. I'm not scared of the blood because I love reading horror stories. I decided to create a new survival world and try to defeat the ender dragon. I invited few of my friends. Their names are: BadasSbo0m56 - Michael BoogimanXD - Fred RogErdagReaT – Roger YTPolarGaming – Me Then I told them to download the mod. Fred started a group video call. We are all ready when the world freaked us out RogErdagReaT: What the fuck this is creepy! BadasSbo0m56: This is not written in the fuckin desc dat it includes blood Me: Calm down guys this is probably a feature of the mod BadasSbo0m56: um….probably BadasSbo0m56: Hey fred wanna build a pig statue BoogimanXD: cmon we just started lets just build a house first Me: Oh guys I have an idea let build a mansion BadasSbo0m56: Pig statue!! RogErdagReaT: why da fuck do u love building pig statue BoogimanXD: probably he’s one of them Me: wahahahahhahah BadasSbo0m56: shut the fuck up!! Suddenly my phone vibrated, it was a message from roger. Roger: Hey, are you sure that the mod is okay Me: why u ask Roger: I found something I can’t explain Me: okay where are you Roger: At the jungle near spawn And then…. BoogimanXD: Pole!! BadasSbo0m56: Hey Pole!! Me: oh sorry, what? BadasSbo0m56: find some fucking food or we will die from starvation BoogimanXD: I’ll go find some wood BadasSbo0m56: I’d go with Michael I text roger to wait because im getting food first. He replied telling me to go now. I replied saying “Go wait motherfucker” and “just show it to fred and Michael, they’re in the jungle”. No reponse, probably he messaged them. Wait a minute!! Roger is standing near the spawn. He’s not in the jungle. Is he pranking me? Me: gotcha mothercfuker. You think you can prank me on going to the jungle Me: you’re not good in pranking aren’t you Me: roger!!! RogErdagReaT: I’m not pranking you idiot! Me: stop lying bitch!! BadasSbo0m56: calm down guys!! Suddenly, Fred just started screaming that he saw Herobrine. We ignored it though. And then… '' “Herobrine appeared in front of me”'' Herobrine: Nice one polarized Herobrine: youre more smarter than you look Herobrine: But you are lucky this time Herobrine: Good Luck “then herobrine vanished” RogErdagReaT: What in the fucking world was that herobrine!! BoogimanXD: I’d told you I see him and you all ignored it!! BadasSbo0m56: herobrine’s real!!? I thought he was just a creepypasta believed by many fucking people!! Me: Roger, we need to talk! RogErdagReaT: what? About herobrine? I don’t know a lot of things about him Me: Wheres your phone? RogErdagReaT: um.. I lost it when were having a vacay last week in Toronto RogErdagReaT: don’t tell mom okay? Me: dude, someone just message me using your acc in messenger BadasSbo0m56: Could it be herobrine? Then, All of us suddenly fell that were being sucked up by something… BoogimanXD: guys it feels that I have a nausea BadasSbo0m56: me too RogErdagReaT: omg guys im being sucked up by the computer Me: holy cow same as mine Me and the others: Waaaaaaaaaaaaah………. Then I dreamed of something, I see minecraft…destroyed, full of fire and corpses. Then I see myself…… dead. Then herobrine appeared, full of blood.. he said “'WAKE UP'” I woke up, im in a forest. After gaining consciousness, i notice. It’s not an ordinary forest. It’s a minecraft forest. Omg, am I inside in minecraft? I guess im in. I look around. I found Michael up in a birch tree. Wtf, how is he up there. And the birch tree has branches. Oh no!, some of my mods could been activated. I broke one of the branch then Michael fell, waking him up. Michael: oh man that hurts Me: like when you fall on your bed Michael: Falling from a tree hurts more Michael: oh wait a minute, are we in minecraft. Holy crap were in minecraft!! were in minecraft!! were in minecraft!! Me: calm down bro let’s just find the others first Michael: how am I going to see my family!? Me: let’s find them first It took us nearly 4 hours to find Roger and Fred in our mansion. Turns out that we are in the same world where we saw herobrine. Fred told us that he woke up in the jungle near spawn and he found Roger unconscious in the nearby desert. We also observed that there were blood scattered in the floor, probably because the death mod is still on. Not only that but there are also many thing we can’t explain. There were new mobs, lots of them like lion, tiger, monkeys, all of animals you can imagine lurking in forests. Unsupported blocks also fall like what happens on sand and gravel. Trees have trunks and branches. What if my minecraft “Realistic Mod” has been activated along with my other mods. I got a total of 24 mods. Oh no!. Chapter 2 - Life inside Minecraft Its been a few days since were inside Minecraft. Mc days lasted like real days. We begin to gather resources and think how can we get out of this damn world. Herobrine did another appearance at the jungle when Michael and roger was chopping wood. Lucky for them Herobrine just look at them and leaves a sign saying “''you better prepare''”. We went mining and left Fred as guard for the mansion. It took us a few hours until we find what were looking for, DIAMONDS. Roger was badly hurt by the shadows(hostile mob added by one of my mods). We managed to get out of the cave but what we see is.. Me: what was that burning there Roger: don’t tell me its our mansion Michael: its our mansion!!! Roger: Oh no! what happened to fred!? Me: im going there, Michael get fred out of here! Michael: its to dangerous to go alone Roger: yeah were coming Me: no!! get out of here now I will try to save fred if I can Michael: what if herobrine kills you!!? Me: At least you two are safe Roger: don’t act like you’re a brave bitch trying to fight a dangerous monster Me: but can you fight him alone?? Roger: I don’t say that we will fight him!! Me: then go!! Then I ran towards the mansion. Michael and Roger has no choice but to leave. Michael: why u say that we will not fight herobrine Roger: whatever.. let’s just go I came inside our burning mansion. cobblestones are destroyed by fire due to the effect of death mod. some of the burning wood planks are also falling. I entered our Treasury Room and i found him, Herobrine. He was staring at me with his white-lifeless eyes. Herobrine: You never learn Me: Fuck you!! you're the fucking reason why were suffering in this damn game Herobrine: At least you deserve it Herobrine: You've fall in my trap Herobrine: You're to idiot and weak to fight me Herobrine: And I will end your suffering NOW!! Me: What did you do to Fred? Herobrine: I've killed him:) Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Me: You will Pay!! I've bring out my enchanted iron sword i'd got from a dungeon. He'd showed me a long sword. Wait a second!! It's the Death Sword. ''Fucking great!!! it's like 4 blocks long. I blocked his attack with my sword, then my sword began to disintegrate and disappear. Then his sword hits my chestplate, the same happened with my sword, looks like the ''Death Sword ''can destroy armor and tools. He swing his sword to the blocks and it also disappear!! SHIT!! All i'm doing was dodging all his attacks when falling burning cobblestones lands in me. I'd feel the stunning pain of burning in my chest as my chestplate is broken. Herobrine: Any last words? Me: I hope you got killed by a spider He's about to stab my head when he shouted. Herobrine: Aaaarrrggghhhhh!! Herobrine: Noooooooo!! Herobrine seems to teleport away. I saw someone that seems a person with white cloth carries me out of the house before i faint. Chapter 3 - New Allies I’m in the Jungle near our burned mansion, sitting in a chair. I couldn’t move or speak. Then Herobrine appeared in front of me. He was holding Entity 303 and Null’s Head, both bloody and gruesome. He then throws the heads in me. Their blood spilled in my clothes, I could see their brain inside their heads. He pulls out the Death Sword and removed my head. I woke up in a place. Next to me is Fred sleeping. Wait!! Fred is alive!! Thank god he’s alive. ???: Hey kid!! Get some rest first!! Me: Who are you?? I recognized him. White cloak with red eyes, Entity 303!! Me: Entity 303!! Don’t kill us!! Fuck off!! Entity 303: So rude! After I saved you and your friend’s life. Me: Wait! You saved us! Thanks a lot. Oh! So it’s Entity who saved us from Herobrine. He was the guy who pull’s me out of our burning mansion. Me: How did you fight Herobrine? Entity 303: I shot him with my bow. Me: So that’s why he left. Entity 303: Yeah Me: How did you find Fred? Entity 303: I saw him running away from the mansion. Then burning planks fall’s on him, knocking him down. I brought him here and return in your mansion. I see that Briney is about to kill you. I shot him with bow and he teleported away. I pull you out of the mansion and teleported you here. Me: How about Roger and Michael? Entity 303: You have other friends!! Me: Yeah, I told them to leave and I go alone in the mansion to find Fred. Entity 303: We don’t know where they are yet. Me: Oh shit!! Me: Wait, WE?? Entity 303: Follow me. Me: Ouch! My chest still hurts due to the fucking burns. Entity 303: Let me assist you. He assist’s me to stand. He brought me to the nearby window. Me: Omg! There are a lot of glitch soldiers! Entity 303: I have to confess something. Me: What? Entity 303: I was the one that activates all your mods. Me: What!! Entity 303: When you and your friends are being sucked up by the computer, I took the opportunity to get the Death Sword by finding its code. But I accidentally turned on all your mods. Briney notices as the warp portal changed (New blocks appear). Then he change he codes and hack my computer. I have no choice but to destroy my computer. Enabling Herobrine to obtain the Death Sword. Me: You’re the reason why all the mods are on!! Entity 303: Yes, I’m sorry. Entity 303: But I succeed in one thing. Me: One thing!! Entity 303 shows the Death Bow. Me: You have the Death Bow!! Entity 303: I found the Death Bow in the nether. Me: Wow Entity 303: Another thing. Me: Another? Entity 303: Herobrine is once our leader Me: Once your leader!!? Entity 303: It all began 8 years ago, Herobrine created me and Null to help him destroy Minecraft. We first appear to players, give them warning signs, then kill them and destroy their worlds. But when Microsoft bought Mojang, Things began to change. Players use different items and tools to fight us. They defeated Null by destroying his glitch powers, I can’t kill players with ''Sulfur of Immunity, ''And they made powerful guards to prevent Herobrine from entering any worlds. One day, we decided to kill Herobrine and apologize to Microsoft so we can have a peaceful life. But someone betrays us and tell Herobrine our plan. He then proceeds to kill’s my soldiers. I killed his soldiers too. Our fight becomes a civil war. Null’s soldiers join my army. It all ended when I used all my remaining power to destroy the whole kingdom. Me and my soldiers go to east and Null and his army fled to south. However, Herobrine survived and use the Death Mod as his new home. He re-entered Minecraft when you and your friends played MC with the Death Mod. Me: So Null is also alive!!! Entity 303: Yeah, but as far as I know, Null and his army moved here in east Me: Why? Entity 303: Idk, probably it’s too boring th- Fred suddenly wake up in the conversation Me: Fred!! Your awake, Yay Entity 303: Go rest for few days Fred. Fred: Entity 303!! What the hell!! Don’t kill me bitch!! Me: Calm down Fred!! He’s here to help us! Fred: Really! Entity 303: Yeah, I was the one who saved you in the mansion. Fred: Oh thanks, sorry about my manners. Entity 303: np Entity 303: Both of you, get some rest for maybe 2 days. Me and Fred: Okay!! We’ve been resting for two days. Entity has a lot of food (steaks, porkchops, golden apples etc.) in his base. It’s like a 5 Star Hotel. Our cuts and bruises are healed by the apples. 8:00 in the morning, Entity wake us up. Entity 303: Both of you!! Wake up!! Fred: What’s the matter? Entity 303: Were going to start your training today!! Me: Training!? Oh shit! I’d just sleep. Entity 303: Whatever, Fred let’s go. Wait, He’s going to train Fred without me!! Heck No!! Me: Hey!! Wait for me! Entity brought us in an underground training facility. It’s 30x30 blocks long and 5 blocks high. Entity 303: Okay, so the first training is swordfighting. Both of you will use a stick and I will be using a wooden axe. Me: That’s unfair! Entity 303: Let me finish first Pole, When you hit me with your stick, you win. When I destroy your sticks, you lose. Now, what tool destroys wood easily? Fred: an Axe!! Entity 303: Nice job Fred!! Now remember! Herobrine’s Death Sword destroys tools and armor in one hit! Me: Got It! First round begins!! As always, we lost. The second round however, I got lucky and hit Entity in his feet. Entity 303: Great job Pole! Now, it looks like we have a 1v1. Fred: Well Shit!! It took 7 rounds before Fred hits Entity in his left arm Entity 303: Good! I didn’t see that coming Fred: Thanks Entity 303: The next is artillery, both of you will try to hit me with leather arrows. If i hit one of you with stick, you win. Me: Game!! First round, Unexpected, We both hit him with arrows at the same time. Entity 303: Um… that was fast. Hahahaha, Excellent!! Both of you!! You may now sleep Fred: Sleep! You’re going to kill us!!? Entity 303: Hahaha, Heck no!! aren’t both of you tired? Well, the next training is- Me and Fred: Byeeeeeee!! Entity 303: Wow, whatever. ''11:00 in the night Entity 303: Hello Null, Long time no talk!! How is life in your base friend? Null: Peaceful, Everything’s normal and we received no attacks from zombies. We rescued two boys in a desert and find a burning mansion. Entity 303: Wait!! You rescued 2 boys near a burning mansion!? Null: Yeah, My scouts even saw Herobrine in the mansion. Entity 303: Let’s meet in the Jungle near the burned mansion!! Null: Finally we could meet again, My Friend!! 9:00 in the morning Entity 303: Guys!! Wake up!! Me: Training time? Just another hour to sleep in my very comfy be- Entity 303: No time for bed!! You guys are going to come with me in the nearby jungle on your mansion!! Entity 303: We are going to meet Null there. And both of your friends are with him, Roger and Michael. Fred: They’re alive!! Yay!! Let’s go now!! Me: Let’s go!!! Wait!! I remembered one of my dreams. I saw Herobrine holding Entity and Null’s heads. What if it’s a warning!? We should not go there!! Me: Wait!!!!! Entity 303: What’s the problem Pole? Me: Don’t go there!! You will die!! Entity 303: Nice joke Pole! Me: I’m not joking!! 4 days ago before I woke up here, I dreamed that Me, You and Null are killed by Herobrine in the jungle near our Mansion. Entity 303: Okay!! Okay!! I be telling Null about this and scout the area first. Fred: Are you sure about this Pole?? Me: yeah Entity messaged Null Entity 303: Hey friend!! Don’t go in the jungle!! Scout the area first! Null: Okay my friend. 22 minutes later Null: Scouts said that Herobrine was in the jungle!! Luckily we scouted the area first or we could be dead now! Entity 303: So Pole’s dream was a warning! Null: Pole dreamed about both of us dying!? Entity 303: Yeah Null: Let’s just meet when everything is done. Entity 303: Ok my friend. Null: Goodbye friend. Entity 303: Goodbye too my friend Chapter 4 - The Beginning of the War Glitch soldiers were fighting everywhere. What the hell!! Nobody seems to see me. Perhaps I am dreaming again, Wait! Is this a dream? probably. Then the sky turns red, Herobrine appears. Fucking great, he killed me. I woke up, it was a dream as expected. Then I heard gunshots, probably 303's troops practicing guns. Then... Me: Whats up with those soldiers! their guns are so loud. Me: Anyways, I'm gonna have umm.. porkchops for breakfast Then a glitch soldier entered my room with a terrified face Me: Hey bro, any problem? Glitch Soldier: Shhhhhhhhh! he's here!!! Me: Who? Glitch Soldier: Herobrine!! Me: Cmon!! wont't that motherfucker just die!! Glitch Soldier: There were also hostile mobs and mutants!! Me: I hate my mods. Me: Where is Entity and Fred anyways!!? Glitch Soldier: They left already with the second battalion. The first battalion is left to fight back and find you! Me: Okay, so how are we gonna escape? Glitch Soldier: In a rough way!! Me: Well shit!! The soldier handed me a M4A1 with a silencer so that our escape will be silent. We left my room and saw tons of Mutant Zombies and Zombie Pigmans with full set of diamond armor and a diamond sword. Well, Let the Battle begin!!! I began shooting pigmans which took 2 bullets to kill. Glitch Soldier fights the Mutants but was killed by a Mutant Spider. Well fuck!! I ran away and climb up the stairs. I entered the Treasure Room and found an Elytra and a Enchanted Diamond Sword. I ran through the hallways only to find this fucking guy. Herobrine: We meet again Pole. Me: Why don't you ever just die!! Herobrine: Because nobody can kill me. Me: I am nobody, so i can kill you! Herobrine: That would be your last joke in your lifetime. Me: Who cares?! Herobrine: Prepare to die Noobie!! Herobrine attacks me with his death sword. What is the fun of having a Super Powerful sword when you can't hit your opponent. All of his attacks missed. Herobrine: How!!? Me: Hah! Who's the Noobie now!! Herobrine: Gaaaaaah! Diiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!!!! Suddenly, a large explosion shook the area. Herobrine: You underestimated your enemy Pole. Herobrine: So die!! Herobrine teleported away. I noticed that the ceiling starts collapsing. I struggled to find an exit. Wait!! I have an idea! I quickly ran upstairs and some stairs are destroyed. Great, Parkour jumps. I reached the rooftop and used the Elytra to fly away. I looked behind and saw the whole place collapsing and exploding. I landed in a tree in the nearby Roofed Forest. And I noticed that the whole sky was red!! Me: Shit!! i think that bastard has taken over this world. ????: Pole? I recognised the voice. Me: Roger? Roger: Omg its Pole!! Me: Long time no see Roger!! Herobrine: Looks like it's a double kill. Me: What the hell!! how did you find us! Herobrine: Think again! whos the noobie now! Me: fuck!! Roger: Run!! Then the meme began We both ran, Roger gave me an enderpearl. I throw it randomly. Roger: DafuQ man why did you throw it!! Me: Due to panic!!! sorry! I got teleported to a cave opening. Herobrine was suddenly behind me again. Me: How did you find me? Herobrine: teleportation. I ran inside the cave. It ended wit a cliff, Fuck!! I'm cornered Herobrine: Say goodbye now Motherfucker!! I closed my eyes, Herobrine kicked me. I could feel myself falling, I opened my eyes, I was 5 blocks away from the floor. Then- *crack* !@###@#$$#@@$$ 4e 6f 74 63 68: The time has come!! 4e 6f 74 63 68: Everyone!! prepare!! we will attack! 4a 65 62: Yes Sir!! 44 69 6e 6e 65 72 62 6f 6e 65: I will lead the preparations Sir! 4e 6f 74 63 68: Today will be the end of my Brother's Evilness!! Chapter 5 - It's not yet Over !#$#$$$#@@#$#$ Herobrine: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHA! THAT BASTARD IS FINALLY DEAD!! I CAN FINALLY DESTROY MINECRAFT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH Meanwhile in Null's Base Entity 303: Roger!! Where is Pole!!? Did you find him!? Roger: Yeah but... Null: But what!? Roger: Herobrine found us! I gave Pole a enderpearl but he throws it away!! Fred: Well shit! Roger: I guess Herobrine decided to find Pole. Suddenly, there was an explosion on the entrance of Null's Base. Michael: How did you find us!!? Herobrine: I know everything! Roger: What did you do to Pole!! Herobrine: He's dead. Michael: liar!! Herobrine show's Pole's Diamond sword. Roger: Nooooooo!! You killed him!! Die!!!!!! Null: My forces, Attack!!! Null and Entity's forces battled Herobrine's forces. Herobrine's Forces overpowered Null's forces, resulting to Null's Forces defeat. Null was killed by Herobrine. Entity 303: Noooo! Null!!!!! You will pay!!!!!!! Entity and Herobrine battled. Entity inflicted a small wound in herobrine's arm but Herobrine Cut's Entity's arm. Entity 303: AAaaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhh!! noooooooo! Entity 303: I have no choice! Entity 303: My forces... Entity 303: Surrender now!! Entity's forces dropped their guns and surrendered, they were imprisoned. Fred, Michael, Roger and Entity 303 was placed in the Torture Chamber. Fred: We lost Entity 303: This is probably our fate, we are doomed to die here. @##@@##@@ Herobrine: This is it!!! I can finally destroy Minecraft!!!! Activate the "Farland Protocol" @#@#@#@#@#@ I woke up, I am alive!!! How did I survive!? Me: What happened? Me: Oh, I fell on this cliff. It was super dark, the light was only from above. How did i survive that fall? I noticed that the floor was made of wool. Me: It's made of wool!! what!!! who placed this wools here. Suddenly, A secret door opened in front of me. There was a man. Me: Wait a minute, i recognize you! Me: Notch!! Notch: Follow me. I followed Notch in the narrow tunnel. It was very dark and I could barely see Notch walking. We ended up in a very large bedrock maze, very dark either. Notch suddenly talk: Notch: If you made it through this maze... Pole: Then? Notch: ... You'll see. Notch: There were many hostile mobs in this maze. This is your last challenge. Pole: Wait!! What am I supposed to use against those mo- Notch: Good luck!! Notch suddenly vanished Pole: Well, lets try. I bravely entered the maze. My heartbeat is very high. I saw lots of zombies blocking the way, I quickly hide behind the bedrock wall. "How could I kill these mobs" I asked myself. I opened my inventory and saw: 6 Wooden Planks, 2 Cobblestone, A torch, 24 arrows, 1 Iron Ingot, 2 strings, 14 Cooked Beef, A Iron pickaxe, 2 Caliber 78 ammo (Mods) and a Iron Chestplate. Great!! Why dafuq didn't I check my inventory earlier. I wear my Chestplate and think of what I could do with my stuff, Aha! a crafting table. I decided to craft sticks with the remaining planks and create a Stone Sword. Now im decked out! Time to fight. I use my torch to light up the zombies, now I could see them. Wait!! They have full set of Iron armor and a Diamond sword. "This is going to be rough", I said to myself. I ran to the zombies and slashed their heads since it was the only visible part of their body. Then, skeletons starts appearing. My armor wasn't enough so I ran away, good thing that they cannot run. I ended up in some kind of a ladder, but made of bricks. It brought me to another maze, "Wait!! did I finish the first level" I murmured. The second maze was a lot harder, it's full of endermans and blazes. I ended up injured after fighting a dozen endermans. My sword was destroyed, I looked at my inventory and saw a iron pickaxe. "guess I have no choice" I murmured, until I noticed something in the corner of my eyes. A iron ore!! I mined it and I realized that I need a furnace to smelt the ore. I looked at the endermans and saw that two of them is holding a furnace and a coal, but one of them noticed me and start attacking. Fuck! I said, grabing my pickaxe and slamming it into the endermans head knocking it out, dropping the furnace. I then struck the other enderman behind killing it dropping the coal. I smelted the iron and crafted the sword."Great" I shouted, alerting the blazes. "Why the hell did I said that" I said and grab my sword and started to deflect the fire charges. Then endermans started appearing, I ran away and saw a door. I entered it and saw Notch. Notch: Faster than I expected Pole: Thats one hell of a maze Notch: Follow Me.... Hope he doesnt turn into a Shadow Freddy and bring me to purple guy... *forgots marrionete* We end up in a dead end Notch: No need to suspect Jeb, its me a hidden stone door opened, revealing a very massive underground base. Notch: We have detected that Herobrine awakened the farlands, it moves 20 blocks a second Notch: We need to kill him now... Notch: Pole, I'll give you the Ethereal Armor, The strongest in all of your mods. Take command of the soldiers... Work In ProgressCategory:Dramapasta Written by YtPolarGaming20 Thanks for reading!! :) Category:Herobrine Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Entity 303 Category:Null Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Mods Category:Notch Category:YouTubers Category:Minecraft Staffs Category:Long Pastas Category:YtPolarGaming20 Category:Supernatural Category:Cliche Category:Chat